Second Place
by MandyJane
Summary: "I was always coming second to her..." Musings on Dominique and Victoire's relationship. Companion to my fic 'She Likes The Dark', but you don't need to have read that to understand this. DM/TL and VW/TL, please R&R


**A/N - Hola :) Sooooo this is another leetle oneshot that's been knocking around my head for a couple of days. It's a companion to my fic 'She Likes The Dark' - you don't _have_ to read them both but they do flesh each other out rather nicely...enjoy!**

I was second to be born in my family

_They swore they loved me just as much, but she was always there_

_Bill cradled the little girl in his arms, murmering nonsensical phrases to her as he walked around the cramped kitchen. His wife smiled over at him from washing the dishes._

"_Isn't she beautiful?" he asked, grinning_

_Another girl enters, a determined little toddler with a halo of silvery hair, holding a mismatched bunch of flowers. She runs over to her mother and tugs insistently on her skirt, begging for a jam jar. She presents the flowers to her father, triumphant, and he puts the baby down in the chair gently, and turns to his elder daughter._

Second to speak, walk, laugh

_It seemed so much less important when she could already do it all, and so much better_

"_Da….da….dada"_

"_Daddy, Daddy, come and play with me now!"_

"_Oh look, Dom ees walking! Bill, come 'ere!"_

"_Mummy, look, I can do a cartwheel!"_

Second to ride a broom

_I fell off on my first try. She was already flying over the rooftops_

"_Come on Dom, it's not so hard. Look at your sister, do what she's doing"_

_The other girl circles her sister, long hair whipping around her in the breeze as she spirals up and down as fast as she can. The grounded toddler tentatively points her broom upwards, lifting off the gorund for a fleeting moment before she tumbles off onto the squashy earth._

_The silvery laughter follows her around for hours._

Second to go to Hogwarts

_It was supposed to be a fresh start, but that's hard when you're known as the Little Sister_

"_Who's the girl with carroty hair? Another Weasley?"_

"_Yeah, Victoire's little sister"_

"_Well done, Miss Weasley. This was a good essay, although you don't have your sister's natural talent for the subject…"_

"_And Dominique Weasley follows in her sister's footsteps to join her House Quidditch team…"_

Second to get an 'Outstanding'

_Easy to top that with all 'Outstanding' O._

"_Well done dear! That's a wonderful piece of work…"_

"…_Oh Victoire, that ees marvellous! We must celebrate! Bill, write to your muzzer and tell her at once."_

Second to get a boyfriend

_He once said her name when I kissed him_

_His hands slid slowly to the small of her back, pulling her closer in the shadow of the statue. She responded eagerly, lifting her arms around his neck._

"_Oh…Victoire…"_

Second to leave

_I never had a leaving party like she did. They said it was too expensive._

"_Hey Dom, are you doing anything for the end of school?"_

"_No, I don't have time."_

Second to get a first job

_Not nearly as good as hers though_

"_Welcome to the Daily Prophet, Miss Weasley. Now you'll be reporting to your sister…"_

But I was first to find the One

_Oh, and how wonderful it was_

"_Hi" he said nervously, running his hand through his hair_

"_Hey" she replied, hunching her shoulders against the cold wind._

"_Listen, Dom. There's something I need to tell you…"_

_They'd known each other for years – this was just a natural progression from best friends to more than that - and it was so wonderful to have._

First to fall in love

_Feeling dizzy every time he was near me_

_The room was crowded and loud, and she sat on the edge of a faded armchair in the corner watching it all. Suddenly he caught her eye and grinned for a second, his brown hair turning a shocking turquoise for just a moment._

_Dominique fell off the chair._

First to get engaged

_Poppies in the garden at dawn_

_The pale morning light filtered down onto the sandy grass, illuminating the young couple stood there. The man stepped away, dropping to one knee and holding out a bouquet of blood-red flowers_

"_Dominique, there's something I need to ask you…"_

First to be blindly, deliriously happy

_Too blindly, always too blindly_

"_Hey, are we still on for tonight?"_

"_No, sorry. I have to stay later at work to sort out that new jinx"_

"_I just need to drop some things off with my Grandma"_

"_I'm just going for a drink with the guys"_

"_It's just a quick work trip. We can talk about the wedding next weekend"_

**I suppose it makes sense, then, that I was last to about him and Victoire.**

"_**Dominique, there's something I need to tell you"**_


End file.
